


Ang Pagpapakilala ng Heneral Goyo

by earthsgayestdefender



Category: Bayaniserye - Fandom, Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Philippine History Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, hindi alam ni joven kung matatakot siya o mabibighani o ano haha, implied death ?
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthsgayestdefender/pseuds/earthsgayestdefender
Summary: Ang unang pagkikita ni Joven Hernando at ang Heneral Goyo.





	Ang Pagpapakilala ng Heneral Goyo

**Author's Note:**

> Para sa Day 1: First Meeting ng #Jovember2018 event sa Twitter!
> 
> First Filipino fic po, kaya feel free to comment ^^

Hindi mo alam ang dapat mong maramdaman o kung paano mo siyang titingnan. **  
**

Siya ay ang Agila, ang magiting bayani galing Bulacan. Pinag-uusapan ng mga tao ang kanyang gilas at talino sa giyera. Nahuhumaling ang mga babae at lalaki sa kanyang bawat kindat at ngiti.

Tila mataas ang tingnan ng lahat sa kanya… ngunit hindi mo malilimutan ang takot sa mga mata ng magkakapatid Bernal.

Hindi mo alam ang iisipin noon at hindi mo pa rin alam ang iisipin, ngayon na kaharap mo na siya.

“Ano ulit ang iyong pangalan?” Napatingin ka sa nakakaakit-akit na boses ng Heneral. Dalawang malalim na balon ang na silayan mo. Matindi ang kanyang titig. Pakiramdam mo na pag nahulog ka sa kanya, hindi ka na makakatakas.

“J-Joven Hernando, ho.” Bumilis ang takbo ng iyong puso nang nagkamay kayo. Hindi mo alam kung dahil ito sa takot o sa ibang rason.

Nagulat ka nang hindi niya kaagad binitawan ang iyong kamay; muntik ka na nahimatay nang hinalikan pa niya ang likod nito.

“Heneral Gregorio del Pilar,” ang wika niya, parang hindi mo palaging naririnig ang kanyang pangalan. “Pero tawagin mo na lang akong, ‘Goyo.’”


End file.
